The present invention relates generally to a garment, and more particularly to such a garment where it is desired to restrict the wearer's undressing.
Such garments are recommended in hospitals, nursing homes, mental institutions, etc. Garments of this type must satisfy mutually contradictory requirements. More particularly, the garment must be designed so that it cannot be easily opened by a wearer to permit its unauthorized undressing. On the other hand, the garment must be easily opened by personnel to undress the wearer completely or to open a part of the garment for using a bathroom.
It is known to provide a garment for restraining purposes. Such garments usually are formed as gowns which are downwardly opened and have no separate leg covering pants-like portions. Restraining gowns have their own disadvantages, for example in the fact that they are open from below and expose lower parts of the wearer's body to ambient temperature.
Other garments are known in which the leg covering portions are provided and can be opened. Some of such garments are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,677, 2,654,893, 2,689,958, 2,915,758. However, these garments are not suitable for restraining special patients and also they are not simple and easy to be opened by personnel for undressing or going to the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,542 teaches a garment which has a completely unslotted front part. As for the rear part it is completely slotted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,758 teaches a garment with a front part which is slotted, and also teaches a rear part which is completely unslotted.
These garments are not suitable for restraining of special patients.